Velot Artill (Timeline B)
A member of the green-skinned reptilian Falleen race, Velot Artil controlled a powerful and influential corporation, and would eventually become quite important in galactic events in the Post-Legacy of the Force Era (Alternate Timeline B). Background Born in 3922 ABY, Velot Artill was heir to an important shipping business on Falleen – the Degar Shipping Company. He would eventually gain control and lordship of it after his parents’ deaths in 4003 ABY, and would move the business to the Imperial capital of Coruscant. By 4097 ABY, he would father two children – a son and a daughter named Nevus and Jovalae respectively – with the High Overlady of the Jagarad Trade Corporation – another Falleen-ran group, though by 4102 the two were political enemies and would disown their previous relationship. Involvement In 4128 ABY, the ancient spirit of the Sith Lord Karness Muur would manipulate the Sith apprentice Darth Radhus into becoming a servant of his. With Radhus, he unleashed a deadly plague thought extinct long ago – the Rakghoul virus – on Coruscant. The infection would ravage the Imperial capital, turning most of its populace into unsentient mutants with a short temper and a high degree of aggression. Artill himself would escape becoming a victim due to the fact that his base of operations – one of the largest skyscrapers on-planet – was so far removed from the disease’s ground zero. His children, who had opted to remain with him after their parents’ breakup, would not be so lucky. Jovalae and Nevus had been away on a diplomatic mission for their father to the Galactic Banking Federation, and were on their way back to their speeder when the plague broke out. Infected GBF security guards attacked them, and, although the two Falleen managed to flee, they had already been bitten. A bodyguard droid accompanying them at Artill’s request would report this to its superior. Velot Artill would order them to be brought back as soon as possible and taken to the medical bay. The speeder would return and they would do as requested. The medical droids within the Degar skyscraper, under the supervision of Artill, would attempt to cure the duo, but would fail due to not having the serum available – after all, who would have foresaw the return of an extinct affliction as old as this? The Lord of Degar could do nothing but watch in dismay as their transformation finished. They broke free from their restraints, neutralized the medical droids and quickly moved to attack their father. Artill himself barely avoided being attacked, with his security droids managing to stun the mutants. Horrified, he had the two former Falleen detained within a converted guest room. After this, he would desperately scour the Core for a cure. When the new Emperor Shish Saltin II began to rehabilitate Coruscant, he would attempt to purchase one of the Empire’s new serum vials. However, Sith forces (thought to be under the command of the mysterious Dark Lord Wirlokk, though that would merely be a misconception that came into being years afterward, as the Sith Lord had no standing army at the time) would decimate the Imperial base, which was placed off-world, before a cure could be gained. By 4130, Artill would still be searching, in denial about the fact that Nevus and Jovalae had already moved past the curable stage. Personality & Abilities Velot Artil was cold and calculating. Despite this, he deeply cared for the few he considered friends and loved ones. He was arrogant, to be certain, but also a capable leader when the time arose. To those he disliked, he was unkind and merciless. He would use his political skills, which were considerable, to humiliate and otherwise remove their credibility in the eyes of the public without pause. During his youth, he would occasionally study the art of Teras Kasi – an ancient philosophy that would teach formidable hand-to-hand fighting skills. However, he was by no means an expert at it, and would discontinue his practice of it in 3977 ABY. Quotes "Manipulation is an art - an art to be used. It is to alter the perception of others, to persuade those who do not agree with you, and a means to secure your victory. For once you have control of someone, you have proven victorious in at least one way, have you not?" Trivia Velot Artill was created by Hero_Unit to serve as a player character in the XFire RPG titled Shade. Artill’s shipping company was named as a reference to Edgar the Box, an in-joke amongst Hero_Unit and his friends. See also http://starwarsrpgtheforce.wikia.com/wiki/Eras http://starwarsrpgtheforce.wikia.com/wiki/Xeta External links http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Falleen http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Coruscant http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Rakghoul http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Karness_Muur Category:Characters Category:Timeline B Category:Out-of-date Article